


A Fun Summer Retreat

by error_shy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_shy/pseuds/error_shy
Summary: After being mistreated and neglected by Geno, Reaper just stops going to the Reset Screen.Fast forward a few months and Blue invites everyone to a Summer Retreat.Not only is there drama between Geno and Reaper but an unwanted guest shows up
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Cabin In the Haunted Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno arrives at the meeting place way too early for his liking

Geno didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the AU given, in front of a two story wooden cabin near the beach. It was already night time so the cabin looked even more eerie than it should. Geno took a deep breath, gripping his suitcase and sports bad tighter. 'Just relax. First thing tomorrow, you can get up early and go swimming. That's a nice thought, right? Swimming. Yeah.' Geno thought to himself, trying to keep his anger in check. He didn't even know why he was angry. He just did. He heard a voice calling his name behind him and quickly whirled around, his heart racing and fear engulfing him. He let out a sigh of relief. It was just Ink. "GENO! YOURE HERE EARLY TOO?" 

"Early?"

"Yeah. The rest will arrive at 9;00am. Its 3:00am"

Geno let out and annoyed groan. Spending so much time in the reset screen had really messed up with his perception of time. But then again if he went back there to sleep the six hours he had no way of knowing it was time. "Hold on, why are YOU here?" 

"To explore! I heard this Island is haunted"

"Shouldn't you know if it haunted or not since, you know, YOU created this AU?" 

"Party pooper. You're no fun"

Ink said, taking out a camera. "I wanna try to catch a glimpse of the ghost! Even just a photo!" Geno rolled his eyes. The creator was so powerful. Powerful enough to create worlds and erase their drafts. But he was so goddamn childish. Geno would've been worried about the fate of the Multiverse if Ink wasn't too brain dead to use his powers for something other than creating and fighting the destroyer.

"Why are you guys here?" They both jumped and turned to face the voice. It was Blue. He looked sleepy, a look no one had seen before, and had many plastic bags, one with a foldable table sticking out of it. "I got the time wrong" Geno admitted. "I wanna look for ghosts!" Ink said. Blue blinked a few times, looking both confused and to tired to deal with this. "Why are you here?" Geno asked, rather stupidly. "I have to set everything up" Blue answered, walking up to the cabin's door and unlocking it. "You two can come in if you want, though two people are already inside. I let them stay the night here" Blue said, yawning.

Geno and Ink walked in. The cabin was much nicer and cozier from the inside, having warm yellow lighting, stickers of reeindeers along the walls and Christmas lights strung along the ceiling. It was clear this house hadn't been in use since last Christmas, or maybe even a Christmas before that. Blue put his bags down in the wine coloured couch in the living room and took out a knife from one of his bags. He began scrapping off the stickers which while it didnt make a lot of noise, left noticable scratch marks on the wall. "The bedrooms are on the top floor. You two can pick one and unpack while I clean up" Blue said.

Geno hauled his suitcase and spirts bag, which contained his swimming gear, into his room. There were about five to six bedrooms, one with the name 'SANS' on a sign on the door and another which had the door locked. Ink and Geno assumed the two guests were in the locked bedroom and that the one with the sign belonged to Blue. After unpacking the little things he brought, Geno jumped into bed.

CRACK

His heart sunk. He quickly grabbed his things and moved to another bedroom. He could easily say it was always like that, right?


	2. The Two Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno loses hold of his emotions when the bedroom door unlocks.

* * *

Geno yawned as he stepped downstairs. Blue was making pancakes and looked way more energetic than last time Geno saw him. "Morning Blue" Geno greeted. "GOODMORNING!!!" 

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, who are the guests in the locked bedroom?"

"What?"

"You know... the locked bedroom facing the stairs?"

"Theres no bedroom there. Besides, none of the bedrooms have locks"

Geno's heart sunk. He dashed up the stairs. The bedroom was there. There was a clicking noise and the lock turned and opened. Geno would have vomited. It was the body of a Chara, or atleast a child their age, Geno couldn't tell. They had been skinned and the smell of decay filled the room. Geno screamed and fell down the stairs. Blue rushed towards him, asking him what happened. Geno pointed up the stairs and as they climbed up the stairs, the closet was gone. Just a normal wall.

Geno was hysterical. He was stuttering, screaming and crying at the same time. Blue was trying to calm him down but all the commotion woke up one of the house guests.

**"Reaper...."**


End file.
